Setsuna's Baby-sitting Adventure
by Sailor Neo Pluto
Summary: Setsuna has to Baby-sit Chibi-usa. What could possibly happen while going to the park? Well, read on to find out!
1. Default Chapter Title

Setsuna's Baby-sitting Adventure by [Sailor Neo Pluto][1]

Setsuna was walking down the street while Usagi ran into her and knocked all of her groceries out of her hands. 

"OOPS! I am so sorry Setsuna! ACK! I am being so clumsy today! Gomen nasai! ;-;"Said Usagi. 

"It's OK ^_~, here let me help you pick up these groceries." said Setsuna trying hard not to laugh while helping her pick up the groceries. 

Setsuna was thinking why Usagi was in such a rush for. She thought she was probably late (as usual) to something or some place she was supposed to be at. 

"So Usagi, how come you are in such a hurry for?"Asked Setsuna.

"I am picking up food and stuff for the study buddy session at Rei's, and some stuff for home and I am late to Rei's temple." Said Usagi while picking up the remaining groceries. "Rei is going to be so mad because we need to study hard for our exams."

"Oh Setsuna, I forgot to ask you; my Mom, Dad, and Shingo are going to be gone tonight while I am sleeping over at Rei's for study buddies. I was wondering, would you like to baby-sit for Chibi-usa? She is hoping you are going to bay-sit because she likes you so much ^_^." Asked Usagi, hoping Setsuna would say yes.

"Sure! I'd LOVE to baby-sit for her! We can make it a little sleepover party! Maybe Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru will want to come too!" Said Setsuna with many ideas coming up in her head. Setsuna was thinking about what they might do while she shouted goodbye to Usagi trying to hurry and make up the lost time.

*VROOM, SLAM* Bye Ikuko, Shingo, and Kenji! Thanks for the ride! That noise was Chibi-usa being dropped off by Usagi's family. She came running toward my house wearing a cute little bunny backpack ^_^ and a little shoulder bag full of stuff.

"Puu-chan!!" *hugs* Thanks for baby-sitting me! What do you want to do first?" Asked Chibi-usa in excitement and eagerness.

"Well Chibi-usa, how would you like Hotaru, Michiru, and Haruka to come over and we could go to the park?" Asked Setsuna. "I need to talk to Michiru and Haruka anyway. It's a nice day to go to the park and you and Hotaru can have fun together!"

"That will be cool! Hotaru and I could play the card game we were playing last week at the park!" Answered Chibi-usa with happiness in her voice.

"OK, I will call them now and ask if they would like to go. While I am calling would you like to unpack your stuff?" Asked Setsuna.

"OK!" Answered Chibi-usa.

While Setsuna was calling the other Outer Senshi, Chibi-usa was hurrying up the stairs to the bedroom she was going to be using so she could start unpacking. After about 10 min. Chibi-usa heard the doorbell ring. She was finished unpacking so she grabbed the card game she and Hotaru were playing with last time they were together and hurried to the door. Chibi-usa opened up the door with Setsuna behind her and said Hi to Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru and let them come inside. 

While walking to the park, Chibi-usa was telling the Outer Senshi about a television show she saw last night. A man was walking home from a restaurant and fell off a building and landed in a vegetable cart and got all messy. How Chibi-usa explained it and the way she was gesturing how it happened made the others laugh. Once they got there Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna sat down on a bench nearby and started talking about Hotaru quietly so they wouldn't hear them. Hotaru and Chibi-usa sat on the sidewalk nearby and was playing the game they didn't finish last time they were together. 

About 1 hour later the decided to go back to Setsuna's house to visit for awhile and possibly stay overnight since Chibi-usa was going to also. On their way back they heard a scream to the left of them (behind bushes) and it sounded like a Heart Snatcher. They peeked through the bushes so they couldn't be seen and saw that their predictions were right. They decided they needed to transform. They told Hotaru to wait on the park bench because they wanted to get a drink and they didn't want to reveal themselves to her.

**"Pluto Planet Power" "Neptune Planet Power"Uranus Planet Power" "Moon Prism Power" "MAKE UP!"**

They transformed and said some intro lines and the Heart Snatcher retrieved the crystal and swallowed it to prevent the Sailor Senshi from getting it because the Messiah of Silence needed heart crystals. Mimete appeared and laughed. 

"Step out, Degana!" Shouted Mimete. 

"I'm outta here girls! Sorry to leave you hanging!" Mimete laughed as she disappeared.

"Degana's in the house girlies!" Boomed Degana.

Degana was a youma shaped of a boom-box because the Heart Crystal target was a rapper. Degana took out a tape and started shooting tape film at the girls getting them tied up. Only Sailor Chibi-Moon wasn't tied up because she was looking after the heart crystal victim.

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" the heart chain hit the film and broke it apart so the other senshi were able to get out. (Hey! For once it actually worked! :-P)

"Pluto Dead Scream!" "Uranus World Shaking!" "Neptune Deep Submerge!" blasts of water, earth, and deadly screaming hit the youma and destroyed it. They were just about to put the heart crystal back into the man when they were suddenly hit by a wave of hot ice knocking them to the ground. They noticed a girl that looked like a Sailor Scout appear and stare at them.

"I am Sailor Ice and I am sure that you girls will understand that I need that crystal from you!" Shouted Sailor Ice.

"No way! You won't get this crystal from us!" Shouted Pluto, Neptune, Uranus, and Chibi-Moon as they were putting the crystal back into the man's body.

"Why you little...you... you...!" Shouted Sailor Ice as she was becoming angry and was trying to attack them. "Fine. Have it your way but I WILL be back and you won't win again! Heh Heh!" Shouted Sailor Ice as she disappeared leaving a trail of ice.

Sailor Pluto was stunned. She had never seen or heard of a "Sailor Ice" before. Setsuna and the other girls detransformed and went back to the park bench where Hotaru was, to find her holding onto the bench standing up. She told the other girls; "I am sorry. I don't feel very good. I feel weak." Setsuna and the other girls helped bring her back to Setsuna's house. They laid her down on Chibi-usa's bed and left her to rest. Setsuna told Chibi-usa to stay and watch to make sure Hotaru was OK.

***

Meanwhile at Professor Tomoe's Lab, Professor Tomoe became very angry with Mimete for losing a perfect heart crystal target. He called her up on the phone to find her crying. He asked her why she was crying and she said John had just left Sara (from a Soap Opera). Professor Tomoe told Mimete she needed to find a new heart target right away. She sniffled and said "Fine Professor. I will find one *Mimete whispered to herself while hanging up the phone, A cute one too. He he ^_~.*

Chibi-usa was drawing Hotaru, and the other girls some pictures to pass the time while Hotaru was resting. Chibi-usa was drawing a picture of them together for Hotaru. For Setsuna and the other girls she drew the same, but with her and everyone else. She heard Hotaru was waking up, so she stopped working on her drawing and went to sit next to Hotaru. Hotaru woke up and saw Chibi-usa and whispered: "Chibi-usa, thanks for taking care of me."

Chibi-usa replied, "Sure! What are friends for?"

Downstairs Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna were talking about the new enemy and Hotaru. Michiru said, "Do you guys think Hotaru is somehow connected with that Sailor Ice person?"

"It is possible. I have never heard or seen a 'Sailor Ice' before!" Exclaimed Setsuna. "It may be possible this Sailor Ice person is in need of a Heart Crystal somehow."

"Another Heart Crystal snatcher? This is getting to be really weird. I thought the only reason we were Sailor Senshi was to complete our mission. I never dreamt we would have MORE enemies too!" Exclaimed Haruka. 

Hotaru and Chibi-usa came downstairs and said that Hotaru wanted to go home. Chibi-usa and the other girls helped Hotaru get back to the Tomoe Mansion. When they rung the doorbell Kaolinite answered and said, "What do you little brats want? I have work to do!" 

"Kaolinite, I decided to come home instead of staying at Setsuna's. I wasn't feeling very good today," explained Hotaru.

"Very well Hotaru. Come inside then go up to your room!" she replied crossly.

"Bye guys! Thanks again for helping me!" said Hotaru.

"Don't mention it Hotaru! See you soon!" said Chibi-usa and Setsuna.

They all were shouting good-byes as Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, and Chibi-usa left the Tomoe mansion. Haruka and Michiru decided to still stay overnight even though Hotaru wasn't going to be there. They could also keep Chibi-usa company.

They decided to have rice dumplings for dinner, but had to go to the Market to buy the ingredients. They bought the stuff they needed and decided to go to the Ice Cream section and pick up some dessert for them. All of a sudden they heard a loud feminine scream. Everyone left the market including the owner and was screaming. Once again Mimete was in front of them and said, "Step Out Mortagum!" Mimete cackled and said "Ta Ta girlies! Go get them Mortagum!"

As Mimete disappeared, Uranus and Neptune decided they would fight the enemy and Chibi-usa and Setsuna would watch the Heart Crystal victim who is an Ice-Cream Server.

**"Uranus Planet Power, Make UP!" "Neptune Planet Power, Make UP!"**

They transformed and doubled their attacks; "Deep Submerge!" "World Shaking!" It destroyed the youma, and saw the victim's Heart Crystal appear. They put it back inside the woman and left. As they were walking out of the Market a familiar wave of hot ice hit them knocking them to the ground and started to freeze their bodies up. What will happen next? Will Sailor Moon and the other senshi appear and help them or will they be trapped forever? All of these questions are answered in Setsuna's Baby-sitting Adventure Chapter 2.

**Written by **[**Sailor Neo Pluto**][1]**. **

[***Setsuna's Senshi Page***][2]

   [1]: mailto:neosailorpluto_1999@yahoo.com?subject=Fanfic
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/neosailorpluto_1999/index.html



	2. Default Chapter Title

Setsuna's Baby-sitting Adventure Chapter 2

By[Sailor Neo Pluto][1]

****** To actually understand what I am talking about in Chapter 2, you'd have to read Chapter 1. If you have already read Chapter 1, then enjoy Chapter 2! ^_~ Enjoy! **[~*Sailor Neo Pluto][1]

Chibi-usa was getting very annoyed by Sailor Ice. She knew the others and herself needed to transform. She called out **"Luna-P, become a Hair Dryer NOW!"** Luna-P became a hair dryer and melted the ice surrounding Chibi-usa. She knew what she had to do. **"Moon Prism Power, Make UP!" **Chibi-usa transformed into Sailor Chibi-Moon and she used her Pink Sugar Heart Attack on Sailor Ice. 

Sailor Ice's face was covered with burns from her Pink Sugar Heart Attack and wasn't able to see Chibi-Moon call Sailor Moon on her Luna-P. While Sailor Ice couldn't see, Chibi-Moon called Sailor Moon and told her to come fast to the Market they were at. **"Luna-P! Become an Ice Pick so I can free the Outer Senshi!"**

Luna-P as an Ice Pick freed Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru. They transformed and used their attacks to stall Sailor Ice until Sailor Moon would arrive. 

They heard someone shout **"STOP RIGHT THERE!"** they all turned to see, low and behold, Sailor Moon! (What do you know? She actually came at the right time! :-P) "Sorry guys! I am a bit late, but I had to *ahem* stop at the arcade to finish playing the Sailor V game ^^;" (*teardrop from everyone including Sailor Ice*) 

**"I am the Champion of Love and Justice! I am Sailor Moon! In the Name of the Moon, I Shall Punish You!"**

**"Moon Spiral Heart ATTACK!"** *Sailor Moon hears a voice from behind her; Aren't you supposed to change into your Super Form and say Rainbow Moon Heart Ache?' Sailor Moon replies, "No duh! I am just healing her not killing her! :-P"* 

Sailor Moon finished Moon Spiral Heart Attack and saw the evil sprit inside of Sailor Ice disappear. Once the evil essence was gone everyone saw that she was still Sailor Ice. Uranus shouted, "So the REAL Sailor Ice isn't evil after all! She was just possessed!" Sailor Ice started to awaken after fainting. She saw the others and said, "Hi! I'm Joy/Sailor Ice. Thanks for saving me! The only reason I ever wanted Heart Crystals was because a youma took my friend's Heart Crystal then tried to take mine, but ended up going inside of me. I just wanted to get some Heart Crystals because I miss my friend dearly." "I really never wanted to hurt any of you, I just have missed my friend alot lately and the evil inside me was making me try to find Heart Crystals for someone I think the youma told me was the Messiah of Silence." Explained Sailor Ice. "I really wanted to join forces with you, because I also hate evil and want to abolish it for all eternity. Do you think we could join forces?"

"Absolutely!" answered Sailor Moon "Uranus, Neptune, Chibi-Moon, and I will have to introduce you to the other senshi!"

Sailor Moon was nearly crying after Sailor Ice was done talking. She realized they had another ally in helping them fight the evil of the Present, Past and Future. Together they wouldn't lose to any evil ever to come to the Moon, Earth, or to any planet.

**~*The End*~**

Note: The Music playing in the background is Moonlight Legend-Music Box Version.

* * *

Setsuna's Baby-sitting Adventure was written by [Sailor Neo Pluto][1]. The Sailor Ice picture was edited by [Sailor Neo Pluto][1]. Sailor Moon and the other senshi are Ó Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, etc. In no way do I own Sailor Moon or the Sailor Senshi. If you want to see more pix and stuff; visit [*Setsuna's Senshi Page*.][2] Setsuna's Baby-sitting Adventure was created on 7/20/00.

* * *

   [1]: mailto:neosailorpluto_1999@yahoo.com?subject=Fanfic
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/neosailorpluto_1999/index.html



End file.
